Sam's Little Sister
by K-Kinz
Summary: I have adopted this story, and will be continuing it. Credit to I luv jasper-hale yes for first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**CREDIT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IS GIVEN TO **I luv jasper-hale yes

((A/N: I have adopted this story and will be continuing it happily.))

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I sadly do NOT own Twilight…at all.

_**Bella's POV**_

Why does Sam have to be so protective over me? All I wanted to do was go over to Paul's and watch over him since he is about to become a werewolf. But no I can't be over there because he can change any minute. Lexi is over there. Ok so she's his twin sister but she also knows the danger of when someone first becomes a werewolf. Ever since mom and dad died last year in the car wreck he has became my parent; he's only two years older than I am. I thank him for that. Lexi and Paul's parents have taken care of us when we need it since the wreck. Lexi holds my deepest darkest secret that I have a crush on Paul. We have known each other since we were in diapers and are neighbors. I hope that he imprints on me. Sam has imprinted Leah; they are married and are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. My bestest guy friends, besides Paul, are Seth, Embry, Quill, and Jacob. **(A.N.: Seth is 14 and the other three are 15)** They haven't changed yet but should in a couple years or if a group of vampires come they will turn. Jared, Brady, and Collin just turned a month ago. **(A.N.: Jared, Brady, and Collin are 19)** Jared imprinted on Kim a week ago, still doesn't know what he really is. Collin and Brady are twins. Brady imprinted on my friend Elizabeth and she also doesn't know. They will find out this weekends bonfire. Collin imprinted on Lexi. We all hope that Paul changes before this weekends bonfire because we usually only have one once a month or if someone imprints and/or someone just changes.

_(The next day)_

Lexi called me last night saying that Paul had changed and that she hasn't called Sam yet. The first thing I told her was to call Sam then to call me if she needs me over there.

For about thirty minutes doing nothing until I get a call saying that Paul won't change back and is asking for me. So I ran next door as fast as my human legs will take me with-out tripping and hurting my self. I walked over to Paul, while seeing that Sam is still a werewolf trying to calm him down, as soon as I see him in the corner of the living room.

"Paul, you need to calm down, like Sam is trying to get you to do. Think about being human, can you do that for me, and once you are a human again we will all tell you about it. Lexi knows everything and we will also tell you why." About ten more minutes of talking to wolf-Paul he finally changed. He was naked. Thankfully I have seen him naked before or that would have been so embarrassing. Sam thought differently. He doesn't know that I have seen him naked before.

_Flashback (three weeks before):_

_I walking into Paul and Lexi's shared bathroom while I was over for another movie night. We were watching the Unborn. We love horror movies. Even Paul watches them with us. So when he got home from work he went into the bathroom and took a shower. After about thirty minutes I thought it was save to go to the bathroom. I didn't know that he was just now getting out and drying off. The door was unlocked so I walked in and it toke both of us to figure out that in on him naked drying out. I quickly ran out and sat back down on the couch next to Lexi. Lexi doesn't even know that it happened. Paul and I haven't talked about it since._

_End of Flashback_

"Paul I will get you some clothes." I said and I think I heard him say thank you.

Since this is like my home away from home I knew who's room was who's and I knew were his clothes were. I am going to have to take him shopping because all his clothes will most likely get ripped from him not being about to really control the change yet.


	2. AN

Hello Everyone! I have adopted this story from 'I luv jasper-hale yes'. And I will soon have the next chapter hopefully by next Friday. Wish me luck, I will also get back into my other stories.

PM me if you have any questions or such.

~Blondeinblack1


	3. Say What?

_**A/N: I'm Soooo sorry I didn't update when I said I was, things just got crazy at school so I had to put it off. Well I'm here now.**_

BPOV

I walked out, with Paul's clothes. I walked over to him and handed them over with a blush. He smirked at me before I turned around so he could dress. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned to stare into the dark eyes I'd know anywhere. The guy I've had a crush on since meeting him. _'Shit, I imprinted'_ I thought before smiling at him.

"Finally part of the park huh?" I joked, giggling like a school girl before I mentally kicked my self in the ass _'SHUT UP!!!!!'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when he returned the smile before being replaced with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I looked over to Sam, my loving brother, my Alpha. He nodded slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I turned my attention to him. I smiled before stating, "I am the Alpha Female of the pack." His eyes went wide.

It felt like forever that we stood there. Finally, he spoke up "But isn't the Alpha Female usually that Alpha's mate?" HE asked

I chuckled but Sam spoke before I could "Family, in Bella's case, with her being the only female, she is the Alpha." He said

Paul nodded, still letting everything sink in, by the look on his face

"So that's why you always run away when you get angry?" He asked or said to me in realization.

I nodded blushing, '_I can't believe he noticed_' I thought. Then the next thing he said almost made me faint. "Can I see you? As wolf?" He asked I felt my eyes widen, "Umm…Sam?" I asked before seeing him nod out of the corner of my eye.

Next thing I knew, I was running behind a tree. I stripped and thought of nature and wolves. I felt a slight pain before I was on all fours. I ran out of the trees, walking to Paul.

**PPOV**

I waited for Bella to come out of the woods. I never had the nerve to tell her I've loved her. For years I have kept that away from everyone. Before I could really say more in my state of mind, a beautiful shinny black wolf about the same size as Sam. But she had silver designs that led up from her front right paw to the middle of her back. She walked up to me, her head came mid-upper chest to my 6'7'' frame.

As soon as my eyes met with grey ones. I felt this weird pull that added to my feelings for her. It looked like she was having the same look. Just as I was about to say something, I was on the ground. Another black wolf on me… Sam…

He was growling in my face. But as soon as he was there, he was gone. I looked over to find two black wolves circling each other, teeth bare and growling. I started to see red…

**BPOV**

As soon as my over protective brother entered my thought and he was on top of my dear imprint, I jumped pushing him off Paul.

'_SAM! What the fuck are you doin'? He is my imprint!_'

'_He imprinted on you! My baby sister! He will NOT touch you._'

As he said that, we started circling around each other.

'_Argh!_' I got so frustrated, I resulted in my Alpha voice.

'_**STOP**_' As I said this, he stopped and sat down.

People gasped at that but I turned to find Paul. But when I turned he was also sitting in his wolf form.

'_Hi Paul._' I said in my head walking to him.

He nodded to me. I motioned with my head toward the trees '_Be right back_' I ran over to where I left my clothes. I started to make my way out of the forest. When I saw the pack, Paul and Sam were human and talking.

"Oh, now your all buddy buddy huh?" They both smiled at me. As Paul ran over to greet me.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry for causing all this." He said before kissing her lightly on the cheek. I smiled "There is nothing to be sorry for."

_**A/N: Please review! I want 10 Reviews, positive ones in order to continue. Flames are welcome, I want the criticism. Thanks!**_


End file.
